


Comunicação Direta

by irrigo



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Dating, Episode Tag: s04e12 A View with a Room, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock e Fiona vão a um encontro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comunicação Direta

“Você quer tomar um café comigo?”, ela perguntou, sem olhar para ele. Sherlock piscou algumas vezes e ergueu a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. Então disse: “Seria um prazer.”

 

Ele não sabia a quantos palmos deveria estar afastado dela. Dois? Três? O padrão educado era aproximadamente dois, mas talvez ela quisesse mais espaço. Talvez _ele_ quisesse mais espaço. Mas acabou não se movendo. Permaneceu a dois palmos e meio dela, andando lado a lado. Fiona mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco cor de creme e a cabeça baixa, os passos cuidadosos para não tocarem nas linhas da calçada.

“Aonde você quer ir?”, ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos a segui-la. Falou sem olhar para ela, mantendo os olhos firmes no caminho a frente.

“Meu café favorito.”, Fiona respondeu, “Se você não tiver outra ideia. É um lugar conhecido. Lugares conhecidos me deixam mais confortável.”

“Então vamos para lá.”

 

O café estava quase vazio. Havia um casal de rapazes em um canto, ambos acariciando um grande gato cinzento enquanto conversavam em voz baixa. Às vezes riam. O riso parecia perturbar a atmosfera, silêncio que era interrompido apenas por miados ocasionais. Sherlock sentou-se a uma mesa longe das janelas, em frente ao balcão de modo que ficasse de costas para ele e Fiona pudesse olhar para os gatos atrás dele. Ela despiu o casaco e o colocou na cadeira antes de sentar, e ao fazê-lo suas mãos permaneceram sobre as coxas, a cabeça baixa. Mordia os lábios. Ele não sabia dizer a expressão em seu rosto, algo que não experienciava há muito tempo, e aquilo era um misto de desconforto e deleite. Desconforto porque a maior parte de sua habilidade em interagir com as pessoas vinha de conseguir lê-las e deleite porque era algo novo, e aquilo o deixava feliz.

“Eu não gosto de poesia.”, ele a ouviu dizer, de repente.

Sherlock ergueu os olhos em sua direção. “Eu sei.”, disse, “Sinto muito se o gesto foi forçado.”

“Não foi.”, ela respondeu, “Foi… Acho que a palavra que procuro é 'adorável'. E inesperado.”

Ele soltou um riso fraco. “Para falar a verdade, eu também não gosto de poesia.”

“Símbolos e metáforas não fazem sentido para mim. Eu prefiro comunicação literal.”

“É o melhor tipo.”

Uma mulher ruiva e gorda com uma aliança no dedo se aproximou com uma bandeja com duas canecas de cerâmica que tinham uma forma estilizada de gato como asas. O cheiro de café inundou o ar.

“Eu gosto de café com leite.”, Fiona disse, “Sem muito açúcar. Café puro para mim tem sabor muito forte e açúcar demais incomoda meus sentidos.”

“Meus sentidos também são facilmente incomodados.”, Sherlock respondeu, pegando sua caneca de chá, “Minha cultura me impôs o chá, e não sei se é por hábito ou gosto, mas acabei adotando-o como bebida favorita.”

“Eu gosto de chá de frutas vermelhas.”. ela sorveu a bebida. Mechas de seu cabelo caíram dos ombros, “Qual é o seu favorito?”

“ _Earl grey._ ”, respondeu, “Me traz memórias que não são de todo ruins.”

O gesto que Fiona fez com os lábios se assemelhou a um sorriso fino e curto. “Talvez um dia você possa me contar sobre elas.”

“Claro.”

 

Quando saíram do café, Fiona perguntou a Sherlock se poderiam voltar ao triplex, pois havia gostado da vista que o telhado tinha da cidade e gostaria de terminar o dia com ela. Ele concordou, e pegaram um táxi para a casa. No caminho Watson havia-lhe mandado uma mensagem de texto dizendo para que tirasse as tralhas da sala de mídia do quarto dela assim que chegasse e ele respondeu que não poderia, pois estava em um encontro.

“ _Você gosta de *gostar* dela, né?_

-JW”

Ele revirou os olhos e não respondeu.

 

Apenas os abajures estavam ligados quando chegaram à casa. Sherlock não se importou em chamar a colega; àquela hora ela já havia se deitado. Passaria direto do primeiro andar em direção às escadas se não notasse um bilhete na mesa da cozinha. Acendeu a luz e se aproximou. Era um cartão, e estava atrás de dois yorkshire puddings que haviam sido feitos por ele ontem.

“Amanhã é Dia dos Namorados. Pensei nisso.

\- JW”

Não parecia uma má ideia.

 

“Está uma delícia.”, Fiona disse, depois de morder um dos bolinhos, “Foi Watson que fez?”

“Eu, na verdade.”, ele respondeu com um meio sorriso, “Eu cozinho quando estou com dilemas. Não tenho gosto para comê-los, mas Watson diz que eu os faço bem.”

“Ela tem razão.” e limpou o canto da boca com o dedo mindinho, passando a língua nos lábios em seguida, “Está realmente uma delícia.”

 

Já se passava da meia-noite. Ventava. E eles continuavam no telhado, sob a lua e à luz das correntes de lâmpadas que Sherlock havia deixado no chão. Havia-as ligado outra vez e o padrão que formavam lhe pareceu mais agradável sem todos os móveis no terraço. Fiona havia ficado admirada, quase como uma criança ao ver um carrossel.

Não houve muito diálogo da parte dos dois. Ela havia comido o resto dos yorkshire puddings em silêncio e ele, observado. Então fizeram algum comentário sobre T. S. Eliot e _Os Gatos_ , a peça _Cats_ , e sobre gatos de verdade.

“Você quer segurar minha mão?”, Fiona perguntou, depois de um tempo, “Bem, eu quero que você a segure.”

Sherlock mordeu o lábio e engoliu saliva. Então estendeu a mão. “Sim, eu quero.”

Os dedos dela se entrelaçaram nos seus. Estavam quentes. Tinham uma textura suave.

O sensação de calor no peito dele era bem-vinda, e ele não queria que ela fosse embora logo.


End file.
